That Crazy Bunch
by Sinthetic Angel
Summary: One-shot. Take a look at what Musashi sees and thinks the first time he actually meets the Devil Bats team. T for the f-bomb.


Woooo I had this stuck in my head all day at work and I just had to get it up on here before it flew away from me. I'm still continuing with my other story **What on earth is the world coming to? **and the next chapter for that will be up a little later today. For now though enjoy this. PS. I dare someone to draw the club house scene in this one shot.

Time: Two hours

Pairings: None

Author: Sinthetic Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own ES21 this is just for fun.

_**That crazy bunch.**_

In all honesty Takekura Gen was a simple guy with a complicated life. He believed in honour, dedication, hard work and loyalty and he took his beliefs with him wherever he went and whatever he did. Take now for example. He had been called by the secretary of his fathers company and she had told him his latest job. It was a simple job really but it would be quite time consuming, an extension on a club house at a certain Deimon Private High School. Gen was in no doubt about the name of the contractor and so he had made his way to Deimon, cursing his luck but determined to do a top rate job.

Ever since he had had to drop out of Deimon and stop Amefuto to take care of his fathers business he had dreaded this day. This was the day he would actually come face to face with his two best friends after nearly a year and a half of not seeing them. Yes he had talked to them on the phone, quite regularly actually with lots of pregnant silences due to Amefuto being a taboo subject, but it was going to be difficult to see them face to face. They had told him to go, that it was alright, they understood and it wouldn't be too long anyway and so he had gone and as a result he had betrayed them. There was no way now that they could go to the Christmas bowl. The Deimon Devil Bats was a two man team, padded out with players borrowed or blackmailed from other clubs, amateurs to make up the rest of the rota. That begged the question then as to why they would need an extension. Perhaps Hiruma wanted to market the club by making the club house garishly noticeable? It sounded like something he would do.

With a shake of his head Gen parked his truck and climbed out, slamming his door shut before locking it. He didn't even need to look as he made his way to the Devil Bats club house, his muscles straining against his tank top as he walked in the cool morning air. From what he could see and hear the campus was deserted but as he rounded the corner to the football field he stopped in both shock and an attack of nerves. It was six thirty in the morning and one of his two best friends, Kurita Ryoukan, was in the middle of the field practising his blocking. What was even more surprising was the small figure next to him charging at a tackle dummy like his life depended on it. Fighting back a smile he cleaned his ear out with his pinkie and continued on his way to the club house. He would make sure to find Kurita after practice and talk to him then.

Reaching the club house he opened the door, a neutral expression on his face. He was not expecting what he saw at all. Hiruma Yoichi dressed in his football uniform, feet on the table as he popped a bubble and typed away on his laptop was perfectly normal. Everything else however was not. It was absolute chaos in the club house. Seven people, all dressed in Deimons Amefuto uniform, were efficiently tearing the place apart whilst Hiruma sat calmly amongst the havoc and Anezaki Mamori tried to regain some semblance of order. Three younger boys were playing pass the parcel with an older boys obento as he jumped around trying to catch it, the shine from his bald patch occasionally causing a disco ball effect, especially if he span too fast.

"Juumonji-kun, Kuroki-kun, Togano-kun! Give Yukimitsu-san his lunch back!"

"Huh?"

"Huuh?"

"Huuuh?"

"But it's good"

"For his receiving skills"

"If he can catch the obento Mamori-san"

That was weird. They spoke like they were brothers, finishing each others sentences like it was an every day occurrence and they probably did it in age order as well. In another corner a boy that looked like a monkey was quite literally hanging from the teams lockers in an attempt to get a bunch of bananas someone had hung from the ceiling.

"Mukyaa! Hiruma-san why did you hang my bananas from the ceiling?"

"Jumping practice fucking monkey"

"Who's a monkey?!"

A gust of wind and the rustle of his bandana brought Gens attention back to the rest of the room. The wind had been caused by a small boy wearing an Eyeshield on his helmet and running away from an angry Cerberus. Judging from the dogs flat tail the boy must have stood on it and was now running for his life. Poor kid had no chance but he was dodging the rooms other occupants spectacularly as he repeatedly lapped the room. It was only as the kid crashed in to a chair and went sprawling, Cerberus took the opportunity to bite him, that Gen noticed the last occupant of the room.

"Hiiie! Gomene Ishimaru-san. I didn't see you."

"It's alright, it's alright."

The guy really was hard to see. It was like he had no presence at all until you had to notice him, either by tripping over or bumping in to him. Calmly Gen stepped forward, stepping over Eyeshield and Ishimaru to reach the table and the rolled up blue prints. He gave Cerberus a warning glance as the demonic dog went for his leg and nodded satisfactorily as the dog backed off. Cerberus knew what a kick from him felt like and avoided it if he could. Grabbing the blue prints he ducked a flying banana and the following monkey boy before catching Hirumas eye and nodding, letting him know he would get straight to work.

"CATCH MAX!"

There was a crash and not bothering to look Gen turned and left the club house, the sound of machine gun fire following his departure and making him smile. A noise made him turn and the Devil Bats poured out of the club house, Hiruma on their heels with his trusted AK-47. They may not have had their kicker anymore but with that crazy bunch, that team, those regulars, Hiruma in the driving seat and Kurita protecting him then maybe…..maybe they could still go to the Christmas Bowl after all. They weren't amateurs anymore and suddenly Gen felt even worse about abandoning the team and breaking his promise. With a determined nod he made his decision. When his father got better, because he would there was no room for doubt now, he would rejoin the Deimon Devil Bats, meet the regulars and take his rightful place on the tea as their kicker. They would go to the Christmas Bowl and they would win.


End file.
